


The Sofa

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Thursday Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes spells go awry</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sofa

It wasn’t his fault.

It wasn’t his fault that the spell practice had gone awry. It wasn’t his fault that the water demon had erupted from the pipes, shattering the porcelain, allowing the foul smelling flood to cover the bathroom floor and seep beneath the walls into Zed’s room before John could put a stop to the creatures short-lived reign of terror and banish it back into the hell dimension that had spawned it.

It wasn’t John’s fault that Chas wasn’t here to repair the burst pipe or replace the mangled toilet. It wasn’t John’s fault that he didn’t know a thing about plumbing to do it himself. Demon vanquished, he had turned the water off, and kept the flood from growing greater, but the damage had already been done. Even after their joint effort in mopping up the spillage, the room still reeked of the demon’s obscene stench and Zed refused to sleep in it one more minute until the smell that now permeated the millhouse was gone.

There was only one thing to be done. John considered giving her his pillow and blanket and lending her the sofa, but not after that glaring scowl that challenged him and said, ‘you wouldn’t dare’. The only choice was to turn over his own bed for the night and banish himself to the sofa.

It wasn’t where he wanted to sleep…but it wouldn’t be the first time. Whiskey glass drained, John stretched back with his arm behind his head and stared at the ceiling in the dark. Hell, mate, he chuckled. It certainly wouldn’t be the last either. Come tomorrow, Chas would be back and together they would undo the mess John had made of things.

Truth be told, the sofa felt like home.


End file.
